The tying of suture knots is a time consuming and tedious part of the surgical process. Multiple knots must be tied to place a suture, sometimes four or more knots per suture, and multiple sutures, sometimes numbering in the hundreds, must be tied during some surgeries. Various devices have been used to assist the surgeon in seating the surgical knots.